One example of conventional carbon dioxide recovery devices is a device capable of generating a gas from which carbon dioxide has been removed, by causing a carbon dioxide adsorbing material to adsorb carbon dioxide contained in a treatment target gas, the carbon dioxide adsorbing material being prepared by causing a porous substance to support an adsorbing liquid capable of adsorbing carbon dioxide. In addition, the conventional carbon dioxide recovery device can separate the carbon dioxide, adsorbed by the carbon dioxide adsorbing material, to regenerate the carbon dioxide adsorbing material.
Another example of the conventional carbon dioxide recovery devices is a device including an absorption tower and a regeneration tower (see PTL 1, for example). In the absorption tower, a treatment target gas containing carbon dioxide and a carbon dioxide absorbing liquid capable of absorbing carbon dioxide are caused to contact each other. With this, the carbon dioxide absorbing liquid absorbs the carbon dioxide contained in the treatment target gas to remove the carbon dioxide from the treatment target gas. Thus, the absorption tower generates a gas from which the carbon dioxide has been removed.
The regeneration tower heats a rich solution (carbon dioxide absorbing liquid), which has absorbed the carbon dioxide, by a regenerative heater to regenerate the carbon dioxide absorbing liquid from which the carbon dioxide has been removed. Then, a lean solution (carbon dioxide absorbing liquid) from which the carbon dioxide has been removed by the regeneration tower is reutilized in the absorption tower.